5 years
by xxXX-winxfan4ever-XXxx
Summary: 5 years ago the Winx and Specialist died. Only Flora and Helia survived that fight with Trittanus and the Trix. Somehow, the Winx and Specialist awaken 5 years after there "Death". The world changed, ALOT. Flora and Helia have a family. No one lives in Magix. Trittanus and the Trix took over the infinite ocean. The Winx are going to reunite with Flora and defeat Trittanus.Plz R&R!


**Hey this is a new story I wanted to write! Plz review!**

Flora's Pov.

5 years. 5 years ago was the last fight with Trittanus and the Trix. 5 years ago that only me and Helia survived that fight. 2 months from now my daughters turn 5 years old. Yes, I'm Flora. Helia is my boyfriend. We are getting married in 8 months. Me and Helia have two beautiful daughters.  
Lilliana and Juliet. 5 years ago Me and The Winx and Specialist were fighting Trittanus and the Trix.  
The Trix found some very powerful spells that Ms. Griffin could not even do. Somehow Trittanus and The Trix were able to perform the spells.  
They took over the WHOLE infinite ocean. And if I did not make my self clear...(tear) I'm sorry. The...The Winx died in the battle.  
The Trix and Trittanus told me and Helia that we only survived to suffer and watch the ones we love die. Today, 5 years later, I'm in my palace with Helia.

"Hey um...Flora?" Helia asked opening the door of the room I was in.

"Yes?" I said politely trying not to make sure he did not see me cry.

"Princess. Don't cry. The twins can't see you like this." Helia said. He always finds out when I'm crying.

"Your right." I said wiping away the tears.

"Flora. I know how much you miss the girls." Helia told me.

"Helia. I wish they did not have to die." I said.

"All of do too Flora. Now come down stairs for lunch." Helia said to me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Don't worry Winx and Specialist. I will defeat Trittanus once and for all.

**Somewhere in the abandoned place of Magix...**  
No pov.

"Ugh." Said a voice.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"Don't you mean where are we." Said a voice behind him. It was the guys best friend, Brandon.

"Oh hi Brandon. Do you know where we are?" He asked Brandon.

"Actually Sky. I have no idea." Brandon told him.

"You aren't alone." Said a voice behind them.

"What the- Oh Riven what's up?" Brandon said as he turned around to see his friend.

"Nothing. Only a small headache. How 'bout you?" He asked.

"Same here." Said Brandon and Sky at the same time.

"Hey? The rest of the Specialist are here. And so are the Winx and Nabu." Brandon said looking around.

"Lets wake them up." Sky said shaking his girlfriend gently.

"Ugh." Responded the girl.

"Bloom. Bloom wake up." Sky said.

"What? Where are we." Bloom asked as she looked around to see that Riven and Brandon had already woke everyone else up.

"We have no idea. Timmy, Tecna do you think you can figure out where we are at?" Sky asked the couple.

"And why us?" Tecna asked a little sassy.

"Tecna are you ok?" Aisha asked her.

"Yea sorry. Um.. yea I think we can." She replied politely.

"Um...guys? Where are Flora and Helia?" Musa asked looking around.

"I thought they were with us." Aisha said.

"Last thing I remember is hearing Flora scream' Oh no! What did you do to them! Im going to kill you!' and that is weird because she never says kill." Bloom said.

"It looks like we are inside someplace." Sky told Tecna and Timmy.

"Lets go outside I see a door over there." Bloom said. Once they were outside everyone gasped.

"This looks like a haunted place." Musa said.

"Oh no! This place is haunted! We are so dead!" Stella said for the first time freaking out.

"Stella calm down! We are not in a haunted place." Brandon said taking Stella in his arms.

"Well this does look like the haunted movies that Bloom showed me from earth." Aisha said.

"We are dead!" Stella shouted.

"Way to go Aisha." Riven said smirking.

"What! I'm just saying the truth." Aisha said as Nabu gave her a hug.

"Hey this looks like that new café in Magix that opened a few weeks ago." Bloom said.

"Um... guys?" Timmy said grabbing the attention of everybody.

"This café opened 5 years ago!" Timmy said.

"What!" They all said even Tecna.

"You mean we were knocked out for 5 years!" Tecna said still shocked.

"Yes and apparently Flora and Helia are living in Linphea." Timmy said looking at his phone.

"Really! Lets go!" Tecna said.

"Hold on Tecna. We have to find Ms. F first." Bloom said.

"Guys. We are in Magix so Alfea and Red Fountain won't be that far." Timmy said.

"Ok lets go then, but what happened to Magix?" Bloom asked looking at the streets.

"I don't know but lets get going." Sky told her.

**Alfea**

"This place is not the place I know." Stella said grabbing on to Brandon.

"It is so lonely." Bloom said.

"Lets go to Ms. Faragonda's office." Tecna said.

They walked into her office to find no one in there. They only saw a computer on her desk.

"So many...Spider webs!" Stella screamed.

"Calm down Stella." Musa said.

"Yea. If you bother the spiders they are going to eat you alive!" Riven said.

"Ahh!" Stella screamed.

"Sunshine, Riven is only playing around. Calm down they won't eat you." Brandon said.

"Yea and if he keeps it up..." Musa started giving Riven a glare.

"What?" Riven said.

"Guys hush! Tecna and Timmy are looking up where Flora and Helia might live. I'm surprised this computer even works." Bloom said.

"But don't they live in Linphea?" Musa asked.

"Yes. But they might live in Mansion or Palace." Sky said.

"Found it. They live in Linphea in a huge palace." Tecna said.

"Ok lets go then." Stella said making a portal appear.

**Linphea**

The winx made it to Linphea ,but they were in a garden.

"Where are we?" Aisha asked.

"Somewhere in Linphea." Stella said.

"Girls! Your mother is calling you for lunch. Go with Rose. I wil pick up the small mess you made." Said a voice behind the winx. They turned around to see a woman cleaning up while two small girls left with a 12 year old.

"Umm...hello?" Said Bloom grabbing the attention of the woman.

"Hello? Im Faragonda how may I help you." Said the woman.

"Ms. Faragonda? It's us. The Winx!" Bloom exclaimed.

"And the Specialist." Riven said.

"What! That is impossible. The winx and specialist died 5 years ago." Ms. Faragonda said.

"No it is really us." Musa said.

"Oh my! Girls it has been so long!" Ms. Faragonda said giving all the girls a hug.

"Hello?" Brandon said.

"Oh Specialist! Saladin would be delighted to see you!" Faragonda giving them a hug.

"So how are Flora and Helia!" Tecna asked.

"Oh they are wonderful! And they have a family!" Ms. F said.

"Oh my! Really?" Aisha said.

"Yes. Lets start from the beginning shall we. Well 5 years ago The trix and Trittanus attack you in Magix. Flora and Helia were the only ones that survived. 2 months after that they found out that Flora was pregnant. She then had twin girls. The little girls you saw were her daughters. Lilliana and Juliet. Flora and Helia moved to Linphea after staying a while in Eraklyon. They were really upset after what happened. When Flora gave birth Lilliana was having a hard time breathing. Lilliana was born a bit to small but she made it through. When the twins were about to turn 2 years old Flora's father passed away due to an illness. But the story gets better. On the Twins second birthday Helia purposed to Flora. They are getting married in 8 months." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Why in 8 months?" Stella asked.

"Because, Flora is expecting her third child." Ms. Faragonda said while everyone smiled.

"2 weeks after she gives birth she is going to marry Helia." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Yay!" Stella said.

"Ok I will tell you the rest when we get to my apartment in the city." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Ok. When can we see Flora!" Tecna said.

"Maybe tomorrow." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Here is the address and apartment number. Oh and here are the keys. Stay there until I come back ok?" Ms. Faragonda asked while they nodded in agreement.

"Ok I will see you there I have to go and check on the twins.

**Yay! Flora and Helia are expecting there 3rd child! I wonder whats going to happen? Oh wait im the writer duh! XD  
Ok plz R&R! Have a nice day!**


End file.
